


7 inches from the Midday Sun

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene and Sam, a hot day, beer and much sexing. =)





	7 inches from the Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Title from the Santana song "Smooth".

Disclaimer: I don’t own ANYONE, nothing nada, not even the beer in this thing is mine.

 

 

 

 

 

SEVEN INCHES FROM THE MIDDAY SUN

 

 

 

 

It was a blistering hot Saturday that found DCI Gene Hunt round his DI’s crummy little flat, jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up and tie loosened. Sam sat lazily across from him, a few shirt button’s undone, a droopy look to his face and his hair stuck to his face and out at all sides as he attempted to fan himself with a manila folder.

 

Why they were here looking through this case, instead of at the office, with mercifully cool air conditioning or even a fan, a dank tight room instead of an airier wider space was something Gene had been pondering for a good hour now. They hadn’t progressed at all, such was the brutish force of the sun bearing down upon them. It seemed to Gene that he had somehow finally managed to piss off the elements.

 

“Beer?”

 

Gene looked up to Sam’s questioning time.

 

“Bloody ‘ell you had to *ask* me that?”

 

Sam smiled and got up, moved to the kitchenette, Gene could heat the jangle as the fridge door opened and closed, Sam returned bearing two bottles.

 

Cracking his open, Gene looked up as he pressed the bottle opening to his lips and stopped.

 

Sam had slouched back, eyes closed, slowly running the wet bottle across his forehead, a tiny groan escaped his lips and Gene could see a small bead of either water from the beer or Sam’s sweat rolling down Sam’s left temple.

 

Gene quickly licked his lips, imagining for a moment reaching out and tasting that bead, to confirm which one it was.

 

 

Sam now moved the bottle to the back of his neck, feeling more liquid roll down his spin and under his shirt. He was aware of Gene watching him, lips poised to the bottle and he thought in amusement of how he may actually prevent Gene from drinking an alcoholic beverage. Another small moan escaped his lips, god this felt good! As he rolled the bottle round to his throat, gently bumping over his Adam’s Apple.

 

Arching his throat he sensed Gene’s movement rather than see it. In a flash, straddling him, Gene’s hot lips were on him, sucking on the cool patch where the bottle had been.

 

 

Gene had put down his own beer and now held Sam’s wrists fast, the beer Sam had been teasing him with still unopened in his right hand. Sam gave a much louder cry and smiled as Gene continued to suck and lick, tonguing the hollow, tender part of Sam’s throat.

 

Deciding that two could play at this game, Sam used all his strength to push Gene off and back into his seat, straddling him now. Gene looked hot, sweaty, damp and sexy, there was a spark in his eyes that told Sam he was up for anything, the weather be damned.

 

Reaching down to place a tender kiss to Gene’s lips, Sam pulled back and off Gene’s lap, noting the sizable erection they both had straining against their trousers. Stripping off to nothing but his boxers and sitting back down, legs now spread wide, Sam smiled at Gene before closing his eyes and rolling the beer across his bare chest, adding extra pressure as they caught his nipples, causing them to harden.

 

Rolling it down further, over his firm stomach and over the lip of his boxers, Sam pressed the cold bottle to his hard groin, letting out a groan as he moved it over the bulge.

 

 

Gene could swear he heard a hiss as bottle made contact with groin. Watching Sam arch back, legs spread, fondling his genitals via a bottle suddenly made Gene desperately want to echo Sam’s movements with his hand. As he got up however, Sam pushed his back down with a foot to Gene’s groin. Tutting a little Sam returned to his ministrations, the beer felt so good, his dick now throbbing and ached a little from the coldness. Watching Gene from under his eyelashes, Sam noted how his eyes closed briefly against the on slaughter of Sam’s erotic display.

 

Quick as lightening, Sam roughly pulled Gene’s legs apart pressing the bottle against Gene’s bulge. Gene’s eyes flew open and he started forward then back in shock, a long moan of pleasure bursting forth from his lips.

 

 

Sam grinned wickedly and slid a wet hand up under Gene’s shirt, leaving a damp trail, all the way up to his left nipple which he pinched hard as he pressed the bottle harder against Gene. Gene howled, thrusting against the bottle and catching Sam’s hand on his chest, roamed it all over his body, up to his mouth to suck his knuckles while giving Sam a fleeting glance in which their eyes locked hotly, Sam grinning and he pulled his hand from Gene’s mouth and replaced it with his own.

 

Their kiss was full of hot, wet tongues and Gene struggled to keep himself together, one part of his mind trained on Sam’s delicious mouth, while the other was concentrating on the beer pressed against him down south. Sam’s slick fingers grabbed at Gene’s shirt, pulling the buttons out and pushing the shirt back, as he moved his mouth to Gene’s chest.

 

Seeing that the bottle was now warm, Sam dropped it, hearing the dull thud against the carpet as he moved his hands up to roam Gene’s body. 

 

Gene gave a breathy laugh and grabbed his open bottle, pouring it over Sam and over his chest. Sam shook his head slightly, returning to lap at Gene now, tasting the pleasant mix of Beer and Gene. Climbing on top of Gene, Sam pushed their damp erections together, rubbing and thrusting and Gene matched his movements, Sam never once releasing his lips from Gene’s skin. Gene grabbed the back of Sam’s head, fisting his hair as he climaxed, moaning as his orgasm created a deeper, wetter patch on his trousers. Sam, grabbing handfuls of Gene’s open shirt and he arched backwards, came with a guttering groan, before falling off onto the floor.

 

 

Staying where they were for a few moments, panting, Gene looked down at Sam, marvelling about how he had been so lucky to come across such a creative person, who made his sex life far more varied than it ever had been before. Sam caught his look and smiled back, his genuine, gorgeous smile that made Gene feel so good about everything.

 

 

“You do know that I’ll never be able to look at another pint ever again without getting a raging hard on?”

 

“You complaining?”

 

“Fuck no.”


End file.
